


Green Lantern x Martian Manhunter

by Flashkid2001 (Sherstrade2001)



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Watchtower - Freeform, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Flashkid2001
Summary: Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern are on watch duty together and are dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote as a challenge from a friend of mine. I hope you enjoy, feel free to leave kudos and comments, thanks for reading.

Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter where on watch duty in the Watchtower alone. The two had been dating for two months now and the whole team knew by now. They were sitting by each other at the monitor when Green Lantern decided to do some training in the control room, so he didn't have to go anywhere. 

“John could you stop breaking the boards it's distracting?” Martian Manhunter said to his boyfriend

“Ugh… why babe? It's less boring then watching a monitor.”

“I know that, but we still have to actually be able to keep our eyes on the monitor.” 

“I'm watching the monitor every once in awhile.”

“Yes but I'm not because your to distracting.”

“That is not my fault.”

“Yes it is, but I would honestly rather look at you they that stupid monitor.” Martian Man hunter said getting up and kissing John

“Mmh” Green Lantern moaned into Martian Manhunters mouth.

“Now let us sit down like responsible adults and watch the damn monitors so the world doesn't get destroyed.” Martian Manhunter said as he broke the kiss.

“Ugh. Fine but I would much rather be doing what we just were.”

“We can kiss again if you help me watch the monitor for an hour. But no kissing until the hour is up.”

“Fine.” John said slouching down into his chair, now all he had to do is wait an hour.

“I believe you now owe me a kiss.” John said the second the hour was up.

“Just one ok, but your loss.” The Martian said smirking and waiting for John to reply. 

“Well I mean more than one, stop teasing,” John said defensively as his boyfriend grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Hey I know, but stopping teasing you would be no fun, so no luck with that.” He said kissing John again and again, until they started making out. And about five minutes later they were interrupted by an incoming call from the bat-cave.


End file.
